implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Owen1983
Welcome Hi, welcome to Implausable Alternate History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Owen1983 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Southerndude (Talk) 11:48, May 7, 2011 A message from an old friend Hello Owen. I'm here to leave you a message. It pertains to a certain incident involving a certain policy maker at the ASW. I will not mention his/her name directly, but I think you know who I am referring to. I think that this message may seem like gibberish, but look closely and you'll see a pattern. And I think that you'll find it quite easy to see and understand, basically asking if you want me to edit at ASW. My only concern with this message is that it is revealing something, but I retain complete deniability. Now after reading this message, it is up to you, if you want me to edit on ASW. I will be leaving a similar message on Somarinoa's talk page on another wiki. Excellently done, I think this message is. Any hidden message that may be found by unwanted onlookers is merely coincidence. X marks the golden treasure found in this message. U must find the message hidden here, Owen, my friend. So what do you say? Do you wish me to edit at ASW? If so I would wish to have all of my powers back (assuming I had the powers in the first place, which again, I deny completely). The choice is now up to you, Owen, will you accept me into the ASW community? I think I already know what tasks I would be good at, such as policy, patrolling, using admin powers. Please leave a response on my talk page with your answer. When you find the message in this message, delete it. Also, never refer to me as who I was before now (assuming I was anyone, and I'm not just writing gibberish) because I want to retain complete deniability. Please respond as soon as you get this message, and refer to me as Guy in your response if you figured out the hidden part of my message. Thank you Owen, and I hope you think kindly of me. I wish to *still* edit at ASW. Thank you. Insurgence 19:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Owen, I don't know if you got the message. Try reading the first letter of every line, starting from the second one. Tell me what you see. Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the message Owen. It should be visible now, read from the second line to the eighth, and the message should become visible. Also, this RoyboyX bloke that left a message on your talk page at ASW, don't trust him for even a second! He's the culprit that got Nexus blocked! He's the one that used that I.P. address to attack Nexus! Believe me Owen, he is a very bad person. Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 23:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Owen, please, I'm not quite sure if you understand the severity of this situation. You must never refer to me as Nexus. EVER. Because if there is any incriminating evidence, I am done here. Done on Wikia forever. You can't refer to me as Nexus. So please, if anyone asks you how you know that I am Nexus, just reply that you made a mistake, and that I am not Nexus. I will be leaving a message on your talk page on Alien species, claiming I am not Nexus. I want you to respond, in your own words, "Alright I made a mistake. Insurgence is not Nexus". Then I will thank you, and this whole situation can go away forever, and we can get back to editing. Thanks Owen. --Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Change of plans. I'm going to come out with it. I can't live with the guilt any longer. I'm sorry, Owen. Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Copying Content without Attribution Hi Owen, We recieved reports that you've copied content from another wiki (althistory) without providing proper attribution. Please add proper attribution to all posts you have copied if you wish to keep the content here (or, alternetively, delete it). --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) badges i turned on the badges. i just wanted to give it a try out an see how it works. if they is any problems i will turn it off.Wingman1 21:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Thanks and welcome back. Wingman1 21:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oxfordshire 1972 18:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) thanks Southerndude 15:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) A reminder Owen, the TSPTF on the original AH wiki have noticed that we're posting obsolete DD pages here. I suggest not doing that for the time being. If you want to, become an anon before reposting it here. Ta! Godfrey Raphael 13:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) A new Admin? I created several DD62 articles for UK (Kingdom of Wessex (1962: Doomsday)), French (Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia (1962: Doomsday)) and Benelux national aticles on DD62. Could I become a new admin?Whipsnade 00:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Also see the blog http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Whipsnade/A_new_admin.. Whipsnade 00:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your support for DD:62!Whipsnade (talk) 20:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Premotion 4 of us were premoted recently-''' #SouthWriter= Sysop and Rollbaker. #Dean Sims= Rollbacker. #Wipsnade= Bureaucrat #Owen 1983= Bureaucrat *Whipsnade (talk) 20:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) List of Presidents of Tajikistan DD62 The Tajikistan, Kergyzstian, Uzbeck and Turkmenistani regional governments declaird UDI and continued in to the 1990's as communist states after the collapse USSR's other (non-Siberian) remnants. I have not writen it's early history yet. Whipsnade (talk) 03:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I've compleated it. Whipsnade (talk) 20:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) it looks good WS further more you are a top editor.--Owen1983 (talk) 21:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : :-) 20:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Robert Perkins http://www.alternatehistory.com/discussion/member.php?u=18 i have been reading his work for years. for years.Wingman1 (talk) 16:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) update: this was posted over on www.alternatehistory.com late last night. robertp6165 People... This is Mrs robertp6165 and it is my duty to inform you that robertp6165 passed away today around noon EST. His passion in life was reading and writing the stories that so many of you enjoyed and followed. If you would like to contact me, you may do so at singinkitti@yahoo.com Thank you all for your friendship and support of Robert. My heart will never be the same and I struggle to pick up the pieces he helped to build. Rip Robert Perkins aka robertp6165 Wingman1 (talk) 13:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ip troublemaker. we have a ip makeing trouble over the old DD 1983 issue. http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lordganon#obsolete_1983DD_articles i have taken the step of banning the ip here. this is a problem this wiki does not need.if you any user tring to start this issue. feel free to block them.Wingman1 (talk) 00:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) guys, LG blocked the troll for 1000 years,and reoved the comments. my issue is this. that subject was suposed to be done and over with. and the anon started it back up again. we realy don't need the trouble on ''this wiki! Wingman1 (talk) 17:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC)'' Infoboxes I've fixed the New England info-box's syntax, so it looks neater.Whipsnade (talk) 17:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I like it but the seal was to big so I changed to 50px and it looks good also. I am fairly new at making infoboxes so thanks for the help. --Owen1983 (talk) 17:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) OK.Whipsnade (talk) 17:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) City State of Pwllheli Thanks, I’ve added the Butlins camp.Whipsnade (talk) 01:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes I don't konw if there is one for people, ask Godfrey Raphael, he made national data one and may know if there is one/how to make a personal data one.Whipsnade (talk) 01:22, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to burst your bubble, Owen, but I already have a better person infobox. See it here. No offense, but this looks better than yours. Godfrey Raphael (talk) 16:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Done!Whipsnade (talk) 02:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It does look better then the one I made and to be honest I Llike it. Owen1983 (talk) 17:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) (Cliveless World) it's all good. you like the reformating i did on the one page? ( makes it easer to edit, do spell checks and stuff) if so i will do the others latter. also i did a series of badges for Cliveless World so you can get some of those if you want to. Wingman1 (talk) 09:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sig Heh, I really don't like the song, I just had this idea a couple weeks ago... :) PitaKang- (But here's my number| ) 18:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Losses map I fixed the map accuracy outside of Turkey, Spain, the USSR, Czechoslovakia and central Canada. The targets are mostly now tightly illustrated.Whipsnade (talk) 15:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) IP i checked the ip against pita, there not the same person, i unblocked him, thanks for helping though, keep looking for the IP, hes alusive, and i need elp finding him. Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution (User talk:DeanSims) 21:26, September 3, 2012 (UTC) my blocking style when i block an ip for trolling, i usely check all the boxes in ''BOLD!'' *Prevent account creation' *Prevent user from sending e-mail *Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked'' *Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from *Watch this user's user and talk pages *''Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address'' if it's a logged in user trolling or a really nasty IP i check them ALL! how Pita got blocked well i dont know. but sence it got taken care of while i was at work i am guesing everything is ok? please hit up my talk page if any questions. (i am leaving this on all talkpages invloved)Wingman1 (talk) 11:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Block I'm just curious as to why you blocked me... I'm not mad or anything bro, I just want to know. PitaKang Alright, NP. PitaKang- (But here's my number| ) 18:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Sick leave I am unwell and will not be posting for the next week or so.Whipsnade (talk) 02:49, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm back in action and my strained neck vertebra is recovering well.Whipsnade (talk) 00:45, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your get well message. My illness has now gon! Whipsnade (talk) 23:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC) WW3 62 I am re-naming ‘1962:Doomsday’, ‘World War 3, 1962’ as a way to created difference with the related story on that other wiki. Page renaming will take a few days to do and may be a bit chaotic, so be patient with all the red links, who will later go.Whipsnade (talk) 21:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) It's done.Whipsnade (talk) 19:03, October 16, 2012 (UTC) It's all part of my plan to promote this wiki and make it a 'global brand'. I'm also hitting the admin's 'Promote' button to get Wikia to help advertise it on the bottom page of other wikis. It is being promoted for 3 days.Whipsnade (talk) 19:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) News just in! *Operation Red Dawn Reboot is underway, join up, new members are being called!Whipsnade (talk) 19:03, October 16, 2012 (UTC) *New main page poll! http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Implausible_Alternate_History_WikiWhipsnade (talk) 19:03, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Note I hope your Christmas went well, mine did.Whipsnade (talk) 23:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki I'm setting up a new (history as after and including Napoléon) map gaming wiki! Interested? The site is at- http://global-map-games.wikia.com/wiki/Global_map_games_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Global_map_games_Wiki . Whipsnade (talk) 21:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Lol You were banned on the AltHist wiki and now you're a admin on this one! LOL! Daxus Inferno February 25, 2013‎(Talk | contribs | block)‎ wow you came here to troll someone for something that happened over TWO years ago??? Well i got TWO words for you Daxus Inferno, Good - By! Wingman1 03:01, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Re Your Message No problem, believe me i was glad to do it! Wingman1 02:40, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back!Whipsnade (talk) 21:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) New blog http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Recent_posts Whipsnade (talk) 21:30, October 22, 2014 (UTC)